<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[OiSuga Weekend 2020] Are you nervous? by Heartythrills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532079">[OiSuga Weekend 2020] Are you nervous?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills'>Heartythrills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oisuga Weekend, playing the nervous game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets Sugawara to play the nervous game.</p><p>---</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Oikawa’s words cut through his thoughts. He was sitting across from Sugawara, one hand on the chair, one hand gliding up Sugawara’s bare thigh, his fingers spreading to cover as much of his leg as possible underneath his shorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[OiSuga Weekend 2020] Are you nervous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay OiSuga Weekend is here! Here's for the prompt 'Competition'</p><p>If you don't know what the Nervous Game is, here is the urban dictionary definition:<br/>A game where one person puts their hand on different parts of another persons body, asking "are you nervous". You stop when the other person says yes. If you get lucky they'll never get nervous and you'll have much more fun.</p><p>I've never played the game, but have seen it played throughout middle and high school, typically starting at the knee. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara’s back was up against the sofa, his legs trembling, heart thrumming, cold sweat breaking, goosebumps prickling. He didn’t know why he agreed to this game of willpower. Maybe because he was drunk. Maybe because of the way Oikawa’s lips curved when he initially refused. Or the way the glint in Oikawa’s eyes told him that he wouldn’t have what it takes, that he’d run away from anything. Maybe it was the way Oikawa’s ‘okay’ looked down on his pride, or lack of. Or the way Oikawa turned away from him without that fierce challenge that demanded to be acknowledged he’d witnessed toward Kageyama. So, sure Sugawara wasn’t Kageyama, but Oikawa was wrong when he thought Sugawara declined because he didn’t have any pride. His choice to decline was a precaution to himself. Sugawara wasn’t the angel everyone thought him to be. Especially with liquor in him working in the devil’s favor.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Oikawa’s words cut through his thoughts. He was sitting across from Sugawara, one hand on the chair, one hand gliding up Sugawara’s bare thigh, his fingers spreading to cover as much of his leg as possible underneath his shorts.</p><p>“No,” Sugawara grimaced when the brunette squeezed his hip. He had been sober for a while now. The spell of the liquor vanished when Oikawa’s hand first made it halfway up Sugawara’s thigh. “Not at all.”</p><p> “Are you sure?”  Oikawa smirked slightly before glancing at Sugawara’s direction, making eye contact. His thumb rubbed back and forth slowly, sliding back to the halfway point. The honey gleam in his eyes made Sugawara worry. It seemed to say, <em>this is where the fun begins</em>.</p><p>Sugawara swallowed, “I’m not nervous at all.” Sugawara knew his opponent was testing his resolve, knew he was controlling his emotions, but he still had his pride. And just to prove the point, he leaned toward Oikawa without breaking eye contact, stopping just a few inches away. “Try me.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise, a full grin on his face. Sugawara could tell that Oikawa didn’t expect this, and it bothered Sugawara, but at the same time, he reveled in the man’s surprise. It may have seemed like nothing, and truly, there was nothing to gain but pride. And that was one point Sugawara had over Oikawa. He blew at the brunette’s lips, as though blowing out smoke from a gun.</p><p>“I’ve heard this game could take unexpected turns.” Oikawa commented as he swept his lashes down to observe Sugawara’s body language. “So be it.” The words were meant to be a warning, but only excitement rung. He slid both his hands to the sides of Sugawara’s legs to caress the inside of his thighs, applying enough pressure to slowly inch his legs apart. He could feel the slight resistance and looked up again to catch the starlit man’s eyes. “Are you nervous?”</p><p>A chill shot up Sugawara’s back and his stomach churned. “I’m not going to get nervous…” Sugawara tried to keep his voice leveled, but he could feel the words losing fight. He knew Oikawa was no longer challenging him; he was <em>seducing</em> him. It was dangerous to continue, but Sugawara couldn’t turn away from the other’s hot gaze. Oikawa had long lashes that seemed to beckon Sugawara closer each time they swept down. When they swept up, he’d be pulled deeper in the pool honey whiskey that he knew better than to drink it. “I told you earlier,” he swallowed and extended his hands toward Oikawa’s thigh. Though his fingers were barely touching the fabric of Oikawa’s jeans, the move was enough to make the man flinch. “Try me.” Sugawara’s mind was a mess as his hands maneuvered through the uncharted territory. He had never played this game, nor has he ever touched another man. For his hand to be gliding along the firm muscles of Oikawa Tooru’s thighs…Sugawara was only trying not to lose the game. How’d he end up competing for the upper hand? “Are <em>you</em> nervous?”</p><p>Oikawa let out a chuckle, his breath dancing with Sugawara’s. “Bold move,” he grinned. “…but no.” He slid his hand back to Sugawara’s knees, where it all started. Sugawara let out a sigh of relief that was immediately cut short when Oikawa firmly glided his hands along his inner thighs again, barely missing his center to rub the heel of his palm against the hip bones. “Are you nervous?”</p><p>Sugawara recognized the heat below his abdomen. The tightness was frightening. He was turned on and that made him fucking nervous. “No,” he managed.</p><p>“Denying the undeniable just makes you sound like a fool as well as a liar,” Oikawa quoted before taking one hand off of Sugawara to reach for something behind him.</p><p>“I’m not nervous,” Sugawara declared. He’d come too far along in this game to give up now.</p><p>“Fool,” Oikawa chuckled and pulled back a bit, his one hand still on Sugawara’s thigh.</p><p>Before Sugawara could say anything back, Oikawa placed a cloth on his forehead.</p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>“You’re sweating,” Oikawa stated. He used one hand to lift Sugawara’s bangs and the other to wipe down his face. “You’ve been sweating so bad this whole entire time.” Oikawa scrunched his face, lips pursed slightly in an…extremely cute manner…as he softly pinched Sugawara’s cheeks. “I was getting a bit worried.”</p><p>What…what the heck was that? Sugawara was speechless as he took the handkerchief Oikawa handed him. When did he lose? How long ago was it? When did Oikawa noticed?</p><p>“I’ll go grab a water for you,” Oikawa offered.</p><p>Sugawara, absolutely stunned by what just happened, nodded absently.</p><p>And so, Oikawa almost got away with it.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What was ‘it’?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Oikawa,” Sugawara got up and stopped him by the door. “I never said I was nervous.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say it,” Oikawa said. “I can tell.”</p><p>“But that wasn’t the rule of the game,” Sugawara noted. “We stop when the person says that they are nervous.” He pulled Oikawa by his shirt collar and closed the gap between them. “Unless,” Sugawara smirked, “<em>you</em> are nervous.”</p><p>Oikawa held Sugawara’s gaze. “I said it earlier, didn’t I?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Oikawa’s placed his hands on Sugawara’s hips, running them up to the small of his back. His lips were grazing Sugawara’s as he spoke, “This game could take unexpected turns.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yah, I didn't want this to turn into a smut lmao.</p><p>Comments are appreciated as always :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>